


A Shot in the Dark (Xreader Insert galore)

by heartSelect



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), haikyuu
Genre: Adventure time reference, Angst, Books, Christmas, F/M, Fluffy, Funny, Gen, New Year, No Sex, No Smut, bacon pancakes, calm, tags and fandoms will be added as i update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartSelect/pseuds/heartSelect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of shots and drabbles written for the sake of releasing my fangirl tendencies. It might be long, it might be short, fluffy or angst, cute or heated (I don't do smut though), calm or action packed. Who knows?  Hope you like reading :D</p><p>I am open for requests (Though, I'm a very slow writer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I know (Oikawa Tooru)

**Author's Note:**

> These were posted in wattpad, deviantart and quotev by me under the same name and I will slowly upload my stories one by one here, I just wanted to put this up here because I wanted to get better feedback so feel free to comment in case of any mistakes and suggestions!
> 
> Also, feel free to also request me!

" _Am I stupid?"_

Your voice cracked as you spoke.   
The usual bright and radiant demeanor of yours was nowhere to be seen. Gone and replaced. Replaced by melancholy and forlorn. You felt abandoned yet _he_ was always there, by your side, and you knew that.

And he made sure of it. He _promised_ to you.

Tooru ran a hand through his brown locks and breathed a shaky breath. He was afraid. Afraid of loosing _you_.

Quarrels have been emerging the past few weeks and the two of you lovers were slowly falling, breaking, crumbling. Crumbling into the abyss of desolation.   
He didn't want this. Never even dreamed of it. When he made the commitment to give his heart to you, never had he thought that it would some how turn to this.   
He thought deeply of the moments you shared together. The chased kisses, warm hugs, sweet words and long lasting stares of adoration.   
Times where you would wait for him after practice just to walk home with him. Times where he embraced your form while you read a book out loud until the both of you fell asleep.

_He was deeply in love with you so why was this happening?_

He took a shaky breath once again. Looking into your eyes, hoping that he'll gain a message. A sign that will fix all this.

"You're the valedictorian when we graduated, what do you--"

"Answer my question." _Cold._

His heart was beating, slamming within his chest. Dismal thoughts crowded his mind as he watched your disheveled form. _What if you don't trust me anymore? What if you think I'm going to hurt you and leave you? Are you asking this question as a test? To see if I still love you?_

Silence engulfed the room. Orange coming through the slits of the curtain from the setting sun outside the dark room was the only light present. The atmosphere was stale.

Tooru sat on the bed next to you, deep in thought. Curled up next to him, you lie, hugging a pillow close to you.

You've locked yourself in your room after a war of shouts, streams of tears coming out of your eyes. Tooru felt guilt consume him and here he is now, in your room, terrified if this was going to be the end.

" _No , of course not._ " His voice managed to whisper out. You whimpered, hugging the pillow tighter.   
"Then why do they say it!... Why do they keep repeating it to me?" You voice was so broken. Tooru's eyes also began to water feeling the pain and insecurities in your voice wash over him. "' _Why are you so stupid?' ' Why don't you grow up for once?' 'Stop being so lazy and reckless'"_ One by one you told him all the words people would tell you.   
At first, it was your parents, then your siblings, then your friends then the next thing you know, they became the only thing you heard from other people's lips.  
But your last few words made him take you in his arms and hug you tightly but gently, as though it was the only action he could do because if he did nothing or anything else, you would _shatter_ into a million pieces and disappear.

" _'You don't deserve all this'_ " It sounded more of hiss than the usual pained, sympathetic tone you'd expect from people. He could feel the anger, the rage bubbling in your words. You buried your head into his chest and sobbed loudly. Your whole body shaking.

Tooru rubbed circles onto your back, kissed your head and whispered comforting words as you relieved all the emotion you've been holding back for God knows how long.

He hugged you a bit tighter... Then the next he knew, a whimper came out of his mouth and tears brimmed his eyes, preparing to fall any minute. He ran his hands to your hair, taking a shaky breath, tears started falling down to his cheeks and he bit his lip to avoid the sobs that readied itself to burst.

And at that moment, he realized, _both of you were afraid._

Afraid that there would no longer be anyone there for them. That the other would leave and they would be left alone broken. Broken and never to be fixed.

You two stayed that way for a while until your tears and sobs died down. Tooru pulled back a bit from the hug and pulled your face up to look at him. You would've laughed at how much of a mess you probably both look but all the sound you could muster was a sniffle. He pressed his forehead onto yours and gave you that same look of adoration he gave you the first time you both met.

And you were sure that you were falling for him all over.

"[N-Name]?" His voice cracked as he spoke.  
"Y-yeah?"  
"I love you and I will always be there to help you pull through this. You know that, right?"  
"I know... I'm sorry about all this..." You buried your head back down again.  
"It's okay...It's okay" he said comfortingly, kissing the top of your head.   
"Hey, Tooru?" You looked up, staring out him, the light in your eyes slowly coming back.  
" hmm?"   
" ...I love you too" you said softly.

He leaned in a bit, your lips centimeters away from touching.  
  


" _I know"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. It's slightly angst. And I'm not that proud of this one but here you go


	2. The Best One Yet (Greg Lestrade)

You set down two mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table as you laid down on the couch where your boyfriend sat. You had just managed to drag the man off his work desk to at least take a break. You hummed as you plopped down, setting your feet on Greg's lap and taking your book to continue reading. Greg had been fairly busy with his work even though it's the holidays and it has begun to worry you.

You heard Greg take a sip on his mug and take the remote and turn on the television. At some point of reading, your mind had began to drift off as you stole a glance at the detective, thinking about how you had met each other.

It was just after he had divorced his wife after finding out that the woman had been cheating, you had been working as bartender in the bar where he had decided to drown his sorrows out. At some point, around the time where there were only a few customers left, he had managed to pass out from working too much and getting drunk. Luckily, the manager knew the man and you offered to bring him back to his flat. Of course, you didn't do anything horrid but you did stay the night and cooked breakfast in the morning along with something to help for the coming hangover. Though, you did leave before he woke up but still leaving a note with an explanation and your number. After that, he called you about a week later and you two got together and soon enough, you decided to move in.

You marked your book, closing it and sat up, staring at Greg. "You know, Greg, I know you like doing your work but, dear, you have got to drop it when it becomes too heavy." You smiled as you took the remote from his hands and turning the channel from the news to a different channel, giving him a peck on the cheek then taking your own mug and drinking the hot chocolate.

Greg glanced at you with an adoring smile blooming on his face. So far, you have been the most supportive person in his life, even with the amount of time he spends away during his cases, he would always come home seeing you awake or asleep in the living room, waiting for him. Dinner or a snack would be waiting for him and if he came home rather early, you both would spend hours together ranting about your day or maybe just watch a movie or marathon a show. In the past months of being together, Greg found little quirks and fascinating things about who you are.

You were a former surgeon but becoming unhappy with the job since it was forced by your parents, you just decided to just become a hobbyist and just make money as you go. As of now, you just resorted to freelancing. You would often bring home small scraps of machinery or at least Greg would come home and find you dissecting a watch or a broken phone just to know how it worked. You're morbidly curious to the point where you would wander off that would sometimes worry the man and be reminded of his ex-wife's actions but seeing your child-like curiosity and all the pictures you would send or bring home of your adventures gave him a bit of relief. He also noticed little adorable quirks of yours like when you're reading a book, you would play with the corners of the page when your mind would drift off, and how you would organize the oddest of things just to let out stress. You also had nothing to do for the next two months since the last client that had asked you to make something for them had paid you a great amount that even Greg himself was baffled at how much you earned even though you only worked every once in a while.

"I'll keep that in mind," Greg spoke sincerely as he gingerly gave a kiss to your temple. You gave a sigh of satisfaction after taking a few sips in your hot chocolate, leaning back to Greg and relished the warmth that he gave off. "What were you reading?" He asked as he looked over your book seeing nothing printed on the cover.

"Oh, it's one of the few books given to me by an old lady when I was traveling. I found it collecting dust in one of the boxes from my flat. It's something about two men solving crimes by deducing little details in the crime scene. Based on the old Victorian times and their adventures and deductions are baffling at times but it does make sense. The lady said it was a book from his grandfather, left unpublished, sadly. It's a really good book, too." You explained "And speaking of solving crimes, are you going to ever introduce me to your friends? What were their names again? Don't they have a party tonight?" You asked curiously.

"Wait, that's today?" Greg asked a bit surprised, finally realizing how much he's been occupied by his work.

"You honestly forgot? Well, good thing I have cookies in the oven. I'll go prepare them but I'm coming with you to the party." You said standing up, taking one last drink to your hot chocolate and going over to the kitchen. "Oh, and Greg, please don't push yourself too much. It's Christmas, have some fun."

As you took out the batch of cookies and placed them to a container, you heard your boyfriend's phone ring. You stopped what you were doing and silently listened.

"A case? On a holiday?... Are you sure it's in our division?..... But why me? Can't someone else---... Can't we just handle this after the holidays?... Fine, fine... Okay. Where? Yeah, I'll just walk it... Okay, I'll see you there." he said a bit frustrated and hung up, glancing up to see you standing in the kitchen doorway. He looked at you softly.

"A case on a holiday? Is it murder?" You asked, a slight disappointment lacing your voice.

"Yeah..." Greg answered walking closer, hugging you and giving a peck on your forehead.

"The guts of some people to murder someone on a holiday! Don't they know people are busy with their love ones," You grumbled. Greg smiled, a tad bit amused at your response. "Impolite holiday-ruining bastards," you continued only to be cut off by the detective with a kiss. Greg glanced at your crestfallen face. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes. It's a fresh one. They think the guy's still running around and the police are worried some one else might get hurt." He explained, walking over to the door, fetching his coat, gloves and boots along the way.

"When are you coming back?" You asked as he pulled on his coat.

"In a few hours probably."

"But the party..." Greg paused as he opened the door and glanced back at you. He couldn't leave you here alone, not on Christmas and especially not when a murder had just happened about 15 minutes away with the murderer still on the loose.

"Then do you wanna come along? If it all goes well, we can just go straight to the party" You were taken aback by the question, a bit surprised. Greg didn't want share about his relationship with you just yet to others so he never took you to his cases. You asked for him to allow you to come with him but the look of worry in his face just made you give in and just do your own thing. You didn't go to the station either to meet his workers, you don't feel comfortable meeting too much people at once when at least in a case, you'll only get to meet his team instead of the whole Scotland Yard.

You grinned, "Of course! I'll go get the cookies,"

==============  
-+-  
==============

"..Only died about an hour ago with a stab on the neck with a paper knife. The death was abrupt with barely any signs of struggle. His partner found him dying but by the time we got here, the man was dead. But here's what is strange, Lestrade,  there was no one else prior to his partner yet when we checked, everything was locked shut. You can interview  him again, he's inside but—"

"Anderson, that's all I need to know. Also, why are you here anyway?... Actually don't bother answering that." Greg said sternly then dragging you inside, not wanting to hear Anderson opinion at the moment. He honestly just wanted to get this over with so that you both can spend your holidays peacefully but you were a bit thrilled even though you didn't say anything. I mean, you weren't complaining.

The dead body still lay in the middle of the living room, near the study table where the paper knife could've easily been achieved. Seeing the body lay there dead and bleeding made you feel odd at how you didn't even feel queasy one bit.

Greg talked to the victim's partner and you intently listened. The two men met when the victim got disowned by his own father and got kicked out of the house because of his sexuality. The two soon got into a relationship and when the victim's father died, his mother took him in again along with his partner and soon, when the mother passed away, all the heritage was given to them including the house. The victim was the first child, one little brother only a few years younger and two younger sisters that already had families of their own. Both came from Christian families, getting kicked out of their own homes because of their sexuality. His partner found him still bleeding, writhing slightly that suggests that it happened just before he had gotten home from his work.

After that, you left the poor man and Greg and you started doing some investigating of your own. The first thing you checked was the bookshelf that stood by the corner, your interest peaking to see their choice of literature. Dictionaries, encyclopedias lay at the very first shelf and some liturgical and religious books at the very bottom. Fantasy, classic and all sorts of novels occupied the second and third along with a few Marvel and DC comics neatly in a box on the side of the third shelf and DVDs on the second to bottom. You stopped admiring the collection for a moment when you saw a glint of something metallic and small. You inspected it closely, just wedged in between the box and shelf. A key? But why so small? You looked around again, scanning the room to find some sort of clue linked to the item.

"Did you get anything? I think the most suspicious one would be his partner, probably wanting to take the heritage for himself... Or maybe the neighbor, heard they were a grumpy bunch." Anderson said as he entered the room. Greg was a bit relieved that the victim's partner was taken outside and not hear Anderson's accusing remark but also a frustrated at a few points in the case.

"Anderson, would you keep it down? It's not him, if it was, he could've been done the murder earlier  and not after years after they got the heritage. Also, it's not the neighbors. I don't think a 75 year old lady can stab a man half their age, let alone run fast enough to get away." Greg explained, focusing on something else rather than listening to Anderson's persuasion. You on the other hand, was inspecting the carpet. It was pretty lush but it was one of those carpets where if you touch it in a certain direction, it would turn shiny and if you go the other way, it would turn dark. There were a few faded footsteps going towards the wall that was overlaid by new footsteps probably coming from the police and not noticing them and just stepping all over it.

"But, what about––"

"The brother did it, Anderson, so stop accusing innocent citizens" Greg said as he glanced at you crouching by the shelf with a dazed look on your face. "And how would you know that?–"

"There's two cup of teas on the table, pointing out that there was someone else in the room and close enough to show them hospitality. It can't be other co-workers or other neighbors since it's christmas so it has to be someone else. They're Christian and the little brother probably didn't like the fact that his gay brother got the heritage so he left. His partner didn't mention anything about the little brother other than being a few years younger so I'm guessing he cut off all ties. He probably came back today and seeing the chance, he stabbed his own brother" Greg explained, looking back at Anderson who had a bit of a surprised face. The detective inspector gave an exasperated sigh, "Just because I call on Sherlock for cases doesn't mean I don't know how to do detective work. How do you think I became a detective inspector!?" He asked incredulously, "And this isn't even that difficult of a case,"

"...But what about the locked doors and windows? Explain that," Anderson argued again.

Greg turned, getting his phone and grumbling. "That, I have no clue."

"Don't tell me you're going to call the psychopath when you just said 'this isn't even that hard of a case'"

Just before he hit send to send a message to the consultant the detective, you called out. "This is their house, right? The place where they grew up in." You said softly, smiling a bit as you went closer to your boyfriend, taking one of his hands and dragging him to where you inspected the carpet. Greg put back his phone, waiting what you were leading to. You both stood in front of the wall and you opened your palm with the tiny key in your hand.

"Greg, I think we've been watching too much mystery and sci-fi shows." You chuckled softly as you looked up at your lover, your eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked, brows furrowed. Still hands intwined, you crouched and inserted the key to a hole. The hole was barely seen, camouflaged with the intricate design of the wallpaper.

"I found it in the shelf, wedged by the box." You spoke as it clicked and the little door opened.

Greg looked back at Anderson who's surprise look came back, "So does that answer your question?" he said before you pulled him down into the hole with Greg calling out, saying something about telling the others what had just happened.

The hole led to the outside, just the alleyway by side of the house, disguised as a power box. You both stood up  and looked around. You saw a little toy/antique store just across the road and you pointed at it, "There, let's go there." You said, dragging Greg with you, hand in hand.  
  
  
  


"So what were their names again? Your friends or at least, the people you think are in the party?" You asked as you both entered the quaint shop.

"Well, there's Sherlock, John, Mary–John's wife, and Mrs Hudson–their landlady. I'm not sure if Molly's gonna be there... that's all of them. Oh, and I heard the Mary's gonna be having a baby." Greg enumerated the people that would probably be in the gathering. You nodded thoughtfully, smiling then giving a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Then I'll go buy presents while you go do your arrest to the man with a hat." You said as you left him with a peck on the cheek and went to go get the presents. You got a nice little tea set, a mirror with intricate designs on it's frame, a book about fairytales, a rubik's cube(the colors are already mixed up), two journal notebooks, and a mug. There was a slight ruckus behind you when you went to the counter with the old lady who looked rather surprise of what was happening but didn't interfere seeing police coming and helping out on arresting the victim's relative. The man was just casually wearing a sports jacket with their surname on it and the fact that their was specks of blood on the collar made it fairly easy to deduce that he was the guy.

"Is it okay if they're all in separate bags? It's a bit of a last minute Christmas present... I'm okay about paying extra," you asked politely while you borrowed a permanent marker and writing something on the mug.

"Oh-oh, of course not, dear. It's absolutely fine, you don't have to pay extra. What made you want to buy in our quaint little shop? Not a lot of people visit us anymore." The old lady chatted with you as she packed the items separately and you writing down names in each bag.

"It was quaint and I guess I wanted to give something that's a bit more... Traditional. You know how it is these days." You answered, smiling softly as you heard the police leave the store and hearing Greg coming over. You looked up at the old lady, glancing over a framed picture of her and most likely her husband.

"Oh, yes. Kids these days asking for phones and all those electric gadgets." The old lady chuckled as she spoke. Greg came over to your side, hand on your waist as you paid for the items. He looked as though he did not just have a struggle with a murderer; still absolutely dashing.

"Did you get presents for them?" He asked, giving a kiss to your forehead as you responded with nod.

The old lady smiled at the two of you, "Oh, you two look absolutely adorable! Well, here are your presents. I hope I'll see you again, it does get rather lonely in our little shop" your cheeks gave off a tinge of red, flustered of the comment from the bubbly lady. You thanked her and the two of you headed out.

"Merry Christmas! And I hope your husbands doing well." You smiled, the woman taken back slightly but still returning a soft grin, "Merry Christmas to you, too, dear."

=========

"Mary!" You exclaimed while heading up the stairs of the 221B flat and hugging the pregnant woman. After the case was done, you and Greg had politely asked if the police could drop you off there since it was much faster. Of course, John, Ms Hudson and Molly were a tad bit confused of the new guest that had just emerged. Greg was still downstairs talking to the officer that dropped them off. Mary sat on the couch with John and Molly. Ms Hudson was downstairs waiting for Greg to come in while Sherlock stood, looking out the window and to everyones bafflement, Mycroft decided to visit for a while.

"_____! You made it. I thought you weren't going to be able to come?" Mary asked, accepting the present that you had just bought earlier. Mary was about to introduce you when Sherlock spoke as he looked out the window, most likely observing the police car that had just arrived in front of their place.

"Your cousin, _____, one of the very few who knew and kept your past a secret. Once an informer; very observant, curious, and rather secretive. A linguist and an artist. Ambidextrous but would prefer to use your right hand. Delicate hands but rather thick hands so I take that you carve but there's still dark spots of charcoal on the side of your palm so you also draw and with that, you most likely also know how to paint. You worked in a factory once or twice but you've also done theater–"

"Sherlock! Stop it, You might be scaring the poor thing." Ms Hudson called out behind you with Greg trailing along as both of them entered the flat. Sherlock stopped his deductions as he glanced at Greg before giving one last deduction.

"Oh, and Lestrade's girlfriend." The room was a bit tense waiting to see your reaction. Greg came over while Mary held your hand, waiting for the worst even though she already knew how you would react.

To everyone's surprise, you just chuckled softly looking around you before muttering under your breath, "Fascinating," your voice giving off a sense of curiosity and a bit of mischief.

You moved around, giving each one their own gifts as they all continued chatting. You also passed the container of cookies along with the bag of the tea set to Ms Hudson. Greg looked at Mycroft, a bit surprised, "I thought you'd be too busy to even come."

"Well, it is better than going home and being nagged on." Mycroft responded as he . He was sitting on John's chair, his hand open as you handed him something but not looking over you. Greg looked at you a bit confused as Mycroft inspected the pocket watch you had handed him. You heard Sherlock mutter something about the rubik's cube but still tried to finish it while you heard a thank you from John, Molly, and Ms Hudson and Mary gave you a hug.

"You have a present for him? I don't remember telling you his name back at shop," Greg asked as you went and gave him a side hug, his arm resting over your shoulders.

"She pick-pocketed the man who stole from me when I had to leave in a hurry and dropped it... And she was one of my workers back in the days... Ah, I see you've upgraded it, should've known." Mycroft explained for you as he opened up the pocket watch. Sherlock looked up from the rubik's cube, "So just an engineer, not a factory worker. Tsk. How did I not see that?" he said as he passed the finished rubik's cube to John who willingly mixed it up again.

"I told you, sweetie, I've had a lot of jobs that I've done for fun," you said as you gave him a kiss then dragging him to the kitchen to sit down. Taking out the bag with the mug and giving it to him. He took out the mug, chuckling at what was on it.

"'#NotMyDivision'? Where'd you get that?" He said as he admired the mug before looking at you adoringly.

"Well, I heard you say something about it earlier when you were called for the case and I just thought it something that you would say." You said with a grin, resting your head on his shoulder. He placed his arm over your shoulder and looking over his circle of friends.

"I'm sorry about today. You know, about the case, Sherlock, you getting worried about over working." You looked up at him with a smile on your face as you took his hand that was holding the mug.

"No need to say sorry. Today was fun. One of the best actually and since it's Christmas, I'll take it as a gift. I like adventure, Greg, not staying at home and doing nothing. And since you're there to spend it with, it became a bit more enjoyable and I got to meet your friends! They're really... Eccentric and amazing, all of them. Not something I'd expect from you when we first met but it's still... Wow." You spoke, fondling with your lover's hand. "Thank you cause this has been the best christmas, yet."

He smiled at you, giving you a gentle but still loving kiss on the lips, "Merry Christmas, _____. What would I do without you." He said, placing his forehead onto yours.

"Merry Christmas to you too, dear. C'mon let's join the fun." You said grinning as you returned his affections with a peck on the lips. You dragged him over as laughter erupted from the flat as Sherlock gave a humorous insult to Mycroft who rolled his eyes but a tiny smile still perched on his lips.

It was a going great so far and you couldn't wait for what has yet to come but you made a mental note to marathon those books from the old lady once you get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really liked the idea of Sherlock using a rubik's cube to keep his mind occupied instead of using nicotine patches or caffeine (or drugs of any sort). Hope you liked reading this. Still not sure if i was too mushy, not mushy enough or a bit too OOC.


End file.
